Our Collection of Drabbles
by Boredumb-At-Best
Summary: A collection of fluffy Mortal Instruments darbbles written by us, xlabx7 and NYRforever, aka Broedumb-At-Best. Ideas welcome. Review!
1. Training

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is our first drabble of many. Make sure to review! Also we sadly don't own the TMI cast. (Even though we would love to own Jacers the Racers.) So enjoy the drabble!**

Clary POV:

I walked down the hallway to the training room where Jace had told me to meet him. I walked into the room to have a dagger wiz a mere inch by head. I screamed and ducked.

"Jace! What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him.

"You have to be ready for anything, Clary!" He replied.

"And that gives you permission to throw daggers at my head?" I asked.

"If it helps train you then, yes." Jace replied which only made my anger flare up even more.

I charged at him ready to beat the living daylights out of him. When I raised my fist and crashed it down I hit the old rotting wood of the training room. It splintered and pieces plunged into my knuckles. I called out and Jace came over smirking.

"You have to be ready for ANYTHING. Even if that means your boyfriend intentionally hurts you."

"Two can play at this game Jacie-Poo." I turned around ready to leave the training room. I walked by the dagger and secretively pulled it out of the wall. Halfway out the door two marked and corded arms grabbed my waist. I sliced the dagger into his arm. In its wake was a small, insignificant, flesh wound that bled over onto his golden skin. He winced and dropped me.

"What the hell Clary!"

"You have to be ready for anything. You threw a dagger at my head and I only slightly wounded your arm. Be happy, things could have been worse." I finished with a wink. Jace looked at me star struck and mumbled something inaudible even with my hearing rune.

"What was that dearie?"

"I knew there was a reason why I love you." He swooped down, kissing the crown of my head before letting me go and walking off.

**So what do you guys think? Remember to review! Even if it's flames! We want to be better! And also if you have any ideas, even if it's just one word, we will try to do it justice. Finally check out our separate accounts. **

**Read on,**

**Boredumb-At-Best (aka xlabx7 and NYRforever)**


	2. Hide and Seek

Jace POV:

It was pouring outside. Everyone was stuck in the institute for the whole day since it was thundering and lightening out. I watched the yellow bolts of electricity strike all around the city and listened to the large boom of the thunder before and after. I sensed that Clary was behind me and sure enough she was.

"You know when I was younger my mom told me that thunder was just people bowling in the sky." Clary told me. I smiled at the thought of a little Clary sitting with her flaming hair in braids listening to tall tales from her mom.

"You want to play hide and seek?" I asked.

"Sure…" She said with a questioning tone.

"Let's get Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle to join!" I said excitedly.

"Ok!" She said and went off to find Isabelle. I went on an Alec and Magnus hunt. I knew they were in the institute, but I didn't where they were and let alone what they were doing.

I found them in Alec's room reading. Not really what I expected them to be doing but whatever.

"Hey guys! Come play hide and seek with Clary, Isabelle, and me!" I exclaimed.

"OK." Magnus and Alec replied. We all walked into the weapons room where the girls were already waiting.

"Who's seeking first?" I asked.

"I will." Clary replied.

"Ok count to 53!" Isabelle said. Clary closed her eyes and we all quickly ran to find hiding spots.

I ran and quickly made it to training room. I had seen Alec and Magnus running towards Alec's room and Isabelle was running towards the kitchen. I jumped up and hid on one of the ceiling beams. Soon I heard Clary call out "Ready or not here I come!"

I heard her footsteps go toward the library and sighed. _This may take a while_, I thought. Next I heard her come towards the training room. _Dang it_, I thought as I heard the door open. Clary found me.

"Get down from there before you kill yourself." She demanded. I laughed and made an easy landing from the long distance.

"Let's go find Isabelle!" I said and took off. We ran into the kitchen. Clary and I quickly opened the pantry to find Isabelle.

"Dang it!" She said as she came out.

"I thought we banned you from the kitchen, Izzy!" I exclaimed. She glared at me and stalked out of the room to find Alec and Magnus.

"FOUND THEM!" She screamed from Alec's room.

"Where were they?" Clary asked.

"Making out in the closet." Isabelle answered.

"At least they came out of the closet!" Clary said before cracking up. All of us joined in with Clary except for Alec who glared angrily at Magnus.

"I find that kind of humor very crude. Can't you people actually think up something comedic? Probably not since you have a brain the size of a peanut. Unless you're Jace, then it's more of an atom." Alec said harshly.

"Still it's bigger than yours!" I retorted breathlessly. After that comment Magnus stopped laughing and rubbed Alec's back kindly whispering something in his ear. I sobered up moments later, Clary and Isabelle stood there leaning on one another for support.

"What the heck is so funny ladies?" Magnus said shocked.

"J-just the wa-ay you looked at us! S-s-st-stop it! It's too funny!" Clary stuttered. She then cried out and grabbed her side gasping. Isabelle stood giggling slightly straightening her dress. She then turned to leave.

"Wait, Izzy, it's my turn to seek!" I said quickly.

"Why do I care?"

"What else will you do for the rest of the day?"

"You have a point, I guess." She said turning back around and heading to Alec's bed.

We spent the rest of the day playing hide and seek and other childish games, like tag, army, and manhunt. Half way through the day the rain stopped, but we didn't care. Things inside were fun and dry.


	3. Game Night

_**HEHEHEHE! It's xlabx7, since NYRforever told me I must write this. Either way I am, since it's like MY BIRFDAY! You know you want to review just for me. PLEASE! THAT'S ALL I WANT, and you know expensive things…. **_

Clary POV:

"Please Jace!" I pleaded following my boyfriend down the hallway.

"Why?" He whined back.

"Because they're fun! I'm sure Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Maia, and Jordan would want to." I told him.

"Fine!" He replied in an annoyed and defeated tone. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before dashing down the hallway to Isabelle's room.  
"Game night is on!" I told her excitedly.

"Really?" She asked looking up from her pink phone.

"Yes! We should start planning. You text everyone, okay?" I asked her talking extremely fast. She nodded and quickly moved her fingers across her iPhone screen.

"Ok. So what games should we play?" I asked her.

"Umm… What type of mundane games are there?" She asked me.

"There's DDK. Umm… Truth or Dare… Mash… I know some love calculating games too. There's also some board games at my house…" I started but trailed off as I caught Isabelle's confused look.

"You don't know any of those games?" I asked her.

"No clue what they are." She replied honestly.

"Okay. DDK is ditch, date, or kiss. You are given three names of guys and you have to chose which one you would date, which one you would ditch, and which on you would kiss." I explained. She nodded her head telling me she understood.

"A lot of girls at my school played that at sleepovers and in the lunchroom and stuff." I told her, "Now truth or dare is kind of self explanatory. You either pick truth or dare when somebody asks you. Then after you do the truth or dare you ask somebody else and so on. Simon and I used to play that a lot."

"Those seem like fun games let's play them tonight!" Isabelle said now as excited as I was.

Soon everyone was at the institute and there was a pile of paper, board games, and pencils.

We were all sitting in a circle on the floor with a box of pizza in the middle.

"Who wants to start truth or dare?" I asked as I picked up my third piece of pizza.

"Do we really have to play these stupid mundane games?" Jace asked me.

"Yes! That's why it's called game night!" I told him. He just sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted like a 5 year old.

"I'll start! Simon truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

_**THIS IS STILL xlabx7 SORRY. I am giggly. REVIEW FOR MY BIRTH!**_


End file.
